


Jesteś idiotą

by Catt37



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2463797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catt37/pseuds/Catt37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romano ma dość czekania na Antonia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jesteś idiotą

**Author's Note:**

> Pierwsze Spamano. Akurat z tego jestem nawet zadowolona, a przynajmniej bardziej niż z PrusPola.  
> I wieem, to dość nietypowe, że w trzy miesiące podrósł tak, że wygląda na 16- latka, a wyglądał na 10, ale cii XD chociaż w świecie Hetaliowym to wcale takie nietypowe. Z tego co pamiętam, xd  
> Fic również dwuletni, także proszę o wyrozumiałość :3 ale oczywiście, w razie błędów/jakiegoś "ale" - krzyczeć.

Ciepły, letni wietrzyk bawił się ciemnymi włosami Antonia, który siedział na dziobie statku. Słońce chyliło się ku zachodowi, dookoła panowała cisza. Było nadzwyczaj spokojnie. Widok, który obserwował brunet był niesamowity, można byłoby umrzeć z zachwytu. Jednak Antonio nie był tak zachwycony. Owszem, widok ten go poruszał, ale brakowało mu czegoś. A raczej kogoś.  
Patrząc w pomarańczowe niebo, przypominał sobie małego Włocha. Wpierw wyobraził sobie jego włosy. Ładnie ułożone, brązowe, a z boku, jak zawsze wystawał mu niesforny loczek, którego właściciel za nic nie pozwalał dotykać.  
Później policzki, pełne i rumiane. Słodkie. Następnie usta, które tak często krzywił, rzadko się uśmiechał, najczęściej był naburmuszony i dużo przeklinał, jak na osobę w swoim wieku.  
Na końcu oczy. Duże, intensywnie brązowe. Mimo pierwszej „warstwy", mówiącej „nienawidzę cię, idioto", Antonio wiedział, że tak naprawdę myśli „dziękuje ci za wszystko", ale nie chce się do tego przyznać.  
Zostawił go samego w swoim wielkim domu, w Hiszpanii i sam popłynął. Bardzo chciał go zabrać ze sobą, ale nie mógł. Nie mógł pozwolić, żeby był w niebezpieczeństwie , a będąc na morzu w takowym byli. Byli narażeni na niespodziewane ataki innych piratów.  
Niedługo jednak mieli wracać. Niedługo wróci, wreszcie. Zobaczy swojego małego podopiecznego. Uśmiechnął się na tą myśl.

Idiota. Głupi, pomidorowy dupek! Co on sobie myśli?! Zostawić go na taki długo czas… Minęły ponad trzy miesiące! Nie miał, co robić, nudził się, tęsknił za nim… Nie chciał się do tego przyznać, ale to była prawda. Czuł się samotny, mimo, że wszędzie byli służący. Wkurzali go niezmiernie. Brakowało mu tego jego denerwującego radosnego uśmiechu, jego lekcji hiszpańskiego, których tak nie lubił i ledwo co z nim pamiętał.  
\- Głupek – mruknął ze złością, po czym wygramolił się z łózka.  
Stanął przed lustrem, pierwszy raz odkąd Hiszpania wyjechał. Urósł. I to sporo. Już nie wyglądał na zaledwie 10 lat, ale… na około 16. Włosy, które zawsze czesał i układał Antonio (nikomu innemu na to nie pozwalał) były rozczochrane, miał też worki pod oczami, bo ostatnio bardzo mało sypiał, nie mógł zasnąć, a jak już to zrobił, to budził go byle odgłos, nawet podmuch wiatru. Zaszła w nim też inna zmiana – bardzo schudł. Nie chciał jeść, ale nie w sensie, że robił sobie głodówkę. Po prostu nie miał apetytu. Czasami tylko coś zjadł, jakieś małe śniadanie.  
Westchnął z frustracją i poszedł wziąć prysznic. Gdy wyszedł, ubrał byle co i ruszył w stronę biblioteki. Tam odbywały się lekcje hiszpańskiego z Antoniem… Ale po za tym, lubił zapach książek.  
\- Nie przyjdziesz na śniadanie? – usłyszał niepewny glos jednej ze służących. Zignorował ją, idąc dalej. To była jego odpowiedź.  
W bibliotece jak zwykle, usiadł w jakimś odległym kącie z książką w rękach. I spędził tam większość dnia.

Następny poranek był podobny. Wstał, wziął prysznic i ruszył w kierunku biblioteki.  
\- Romano… - zaczęła służąca.  
\- Nie, nie chcę jeść śniadania.  
Powiedziawszy to, wszedł do biblioteki. Już miał podejść do jednego z regałów, kiedy dostrzegł coś, a raczej kogoś. Oczy momentalnie powiększyły mu się do rozmiarów pięciozłotówki.  
\- Antonio! – krzyknął i rzucił się w stronę uśmiechającego się lekko Hiszpanii.  
Nie zastanawiając się ani trochę, przytulił opiekuna, niemal siadając mu na kolanach. Czarnowłosy zdziwił się lekko, ale przybliżył go do siebie, zmuszając Włocha, aby całkiem usiadł.  
\- Jesteś idiotą – szepnął Romano łamiącym się głosem. – Wielkim, wielkim pomidorowym dupkiem, kurna.  
Antonio uśmiechnął się pod nosem i przytulił go jeszcze bardziej, o ile się dało.  
\- Też tęskniłem – odpowiedział tylko.  
I trwali tak przed długi czas. Po twarzy Romano mimowolnie spływały łzy, które więził w sobie przez cały ten czas, a Antonio tulił go do siebie niczym małe dziecko. Cieszył się, że wreszcie go widzi, że tu jest i może wdychać jego słodki zapach.  
\- Ci… - uspokajał go. – Już nie wyjadę. Nigdy. A jak wyjadę to… wezmę cię ze sobą. Obiecuję.  
Po jakimś czasie Romano uspokoił się i zasnął. Pierwszy raz od dawna, spał spokojnie, nie rzucał się na wszelkie możliwe strony i nie nękały go złe sny. Teraz tulił Hiszpanię, trzymając w rękach jego koszulę, uniemożliwiając mu też swobodę ruchu. Ale Antonio nie był zły. Wręcz przeciwnie. Cieszył się, bardzo się cieszył… A gdy służąca chciała ich zawołać na kolację, ujrzała dwójkę brunetów, kurczowo tulących się do siebie na fotelu w bibliotece, nie miała serca ich budzić.


End file.
